kon_kesshafandomcom-20200213-history
Abilities and Skills
'Reiryoku Skills' These skills are listed by their category, followed by Stat requirement, then the amount of Reiryoku deducted from your reserves. Each Skill tree also has a set of "Focus Skills" which require you have at least a Level 1 Skill in the same tree. See Secondary Statistics for more info on Reiryoku and KP. For more details on KP see the PVP System Hand-To-Hand 1. Attack - 120: Reiryoku Can expel Reiatsu from punches and kicks to increase impact, as if Attack and Speed were increased by 10 for the duration of the attack. (+10 Attack and Speed) 2. Attack - 170: Reiryoku Reiatsu coats their limbs, allowing them block Kidou up to level 30, as well as normal Cero and Bala bare handed. If caster's Reiatsu exceeds theirs by 60 or more, cannot be blocked. 3. Attack - 250: '''Reiryoku Can block Kidou up to level 60, and High-Powered Cero if caster's Reiatsu does not exceed theirs by 60 or more. '''Focus Skills * Combat Mastery - All Classes: Masters of combat can take more attacks than the average fighter, and know many tricks to increasing the power behind their strikes. (+30 to Attack when armed) KP & -10 Reiryoku OR -40 Reiryoku * Hand-to-Hand Mastery - All Classes: Punches and Kicks are more powerful, and these masters of body can block even the Demon Arts (+15 to Attack and Speed when unarmed & able to block energy attacks up to 150 higher Reiatsu) ' ' KP & -10 Reiryoku OR -40 Reiryoku {Cancels Combat Mastery boost when used} * Berserk Rage - All Classes: Berserkers feel no pain until the rush of battle has faded, allowing them to power though normally crippling wounds. (Can ignore broken bones and external wounds) KP & -30 Reiryoku OR -80 Reiryoku Footwork ' ' 1. Speed - 100: Reiryoku +5 Meters to Fast Movement Technique. 2. Speed - 140: Reiryoku Fast Movement Techniques for Human and Shinigami produce no sound. Sonido produces an omnipresent sound. 3. Speed - 180: Reiryoku Fast Movement Techniques are undetectable by Reiatsu sensing, gain an additional +5 Meters, and an additional movement. Focus Skills * Reflex Mastery - All Classes: Speed is your greatest instinct and weapon, time seems slow to those who have mastered their reflexes. (+30 to Speed & Analyze attacks as they come) KP & -20 Reiryoku OR -60 Reiryoku * Footwork Mastery - Human Classes: Fast Movement Technique distance is doubled, and can attack during use of the Technique. KP & -20 Reiryoku OR -50 Reiryoku * Shunpo Mastery - Shinigami & Vizard: Shunpo distance is tripled by taking three consecutive steps. An attack may be performed between the second and third step. KP & -20 Reiryoku OR -50 Reiryoku * Sonido Mastery - Arrancar Only: Sonido distance is doubled by taking an second step immediately after the first. An attack may be performed between the two steps. KP & -20 Reiryoku OR -50 Reiryoku Zanjutsu/Armed Combat 1.' Weapon Skills - 100: 'Reiryoku * Shinigami -''' Shikai release is instant, allowing attacks as soon as the name is spoken. * 'Arrancar -' Resurrecion can be achieved if weapon is sheathed. * 'Humans -' High-Spec and Fullbring Attacks move 50% faster if their name is stated. Specialty Quincy Arrows/Attacks move 50% faster. 2. '''Weapon Skill - 150: Reiryoku * Shinigami - 'Shikai can be released with a Nickname, or without speaking for a lowered boost. (-10 to Shikai if used) * '''Arrancar -' Resurrecion can be achieved without speaking, for a lowered boost. (-20 to Resurrecion if used) * 'Humans -' High-Spec and Fullbring Attacks can cut through/shatter Kidou (Demon Arts) less than level 60 from caster's with equal to or up to 60 Reiatsu higher. Quincy Arrows can pass through Hadou (Destruction Arts) less than level 60 and Cero without being affected. 3. '''Weapon Skill - 220: Reiryoku * Shinigami -''' Transform from Sealed-to-Bankai, without first using Shikai. * 'Arrancar -' Can achieve full-powered Resurrecion even if they are not in possession of their weapon. * 'Humans -' High-Spec and Fullbring Attacks can cut through/shatter all level of NON-forbidden Kidou (Demon Arts) from caster's equal to or up to 60 Reiatsu higher. Quincy Arrows will get stuck in barriers to obscure vision, and Seele Schneider 'blades' vibrate strongly enough to block Zanpaktou, and cut through Kidou (Demon Arts) less than level 60 from caster's equal to or up to 60 higher Reiatsu. '''Focus Skills * Shikai Mastery - Shinigami & Vizard: A true bond between master and sword allows them to transcend the normal limitations. (Extra +15 to all Stats in Shikai) KP & -20 Reiryoku OR -50 Reiryoku * Bankai Mastery - Shinigami & Vizard: Mastering the Bankai means complete dominance over your Zanpaktou, allowing you to wield its true power. (Extra +15 to all Stats in Bankai & cannot be knocked out of Bankai) KP & -20 Reiryoku OR -50 Reiryoku * Resurrecion Mastery - Arrancar Only: By embracing their former lives as Hollow, an Arrancar can increase the power they gain when using their Hollow powers. (+10 to all Stats in Resurrecion & 2 No-Limit Gran Rey Cero uses regardless of Stats) KP & -40 Reiryoku OR -90 Reiryoku * Soul Mastery - High-Spec & Fullbringers: By mastering their soul, a Human may achieve power beyond even some Spiritual entities. (High-Spec Letta Ability causes 4x increase to 2 Stats. Fullbringers get Extra +15 to All Stats in Fullbring Final Form) KP & -30 Reiryoku OR -70 Reiryoku * Bow Mastery - Quincy Only: 'Arrows are a blur to most, as they rain down on enemies. (Arrows move 30 Speed points faster than the Quincy, and can be fired in bunches of 5. Letzt Stil and Volstandig give Extra +20 to Reiatsu and Speed) KP & -40 Reiryoku OR -80 Reiryoku Reiatsu Control 1. '''Reiatsu - 110: 'Reiryoku Cut Reiatsu expulsion out of battle by 50%, and cuts it to 25% in battle. 2. '''Reiatsu - 180: Reiryoku Cut Reiatsu expulsion out of battle by 75%, and cuts it to 50% in battle. 3. Reiatsu - 230: Reiryoku Cut Reiatsu expulsion out of battle by 100%, and cuts it by 75% in battle. Focus Skills * Kidou Mastery - Shinigami & Vizard: Spells are faster and stronger when spoken, but can be cast without words. Spells move at 20 more Speed Points, and do damage as if you had +30 Reiatsu) [-50 KP & -40 Reiryoku OR -100 Reiryoku * Cero Mastery - Hollow Classes: Cero can be charged for more power. (1 post gives +10 Reiatsu to Cero strength. Max 3 Posts) KP & -30 Reiryoku OR -70 Reiryoku * Bala Mastery - Arrancar Only: Bala are now as strong as an uncharged Cero, exploding on contact. KP & -30 Reiryoku OR -90 Reiryoku * Kidou Deflection - All Classes: By condensing Reiatsu into and around their hand, one can swat away low level Kidou, and push back higher level Kidou to weaken it. (Level 30 and lower can be deflected, Level 30-70 can be weakened by 25%) KP & -50 Reiryoku OR -100 Reiryoku * Armor Mastery - All Classes: Reiatsu Armor, and Hierro range is increased to 80. KP & -50 Reiryku OR -100 Reiryoku Analyzing/Pesquisa (Hollow below Vasto Lorde cannot use Level 2 and 3) *NOTE* If your opponent has the same level skill in Reiatsu Control, you will be unable to pinpoint their location unless they are fighting. If you're opponent has higher Reiatsu Control than you have Analyzing, you can only detect 50% of their Reiatsu Stat. 1. Speed - 100, Reiatsu 120: Reiryoku By focusing on the area, one can vaguely detect where beings with Reiatsu are. If they focus on one person, they can detect their Reiatsu level. 2. Speed - 120, Reiatsu 140: Reiryoku Can vaguely detect beings with Reiatsu in the area, and can pinpoint their location if focus is applied. If they focus on one person, they can detect Reiatsu level, as well as their base movement Speed. 3. Speed - 200, Reiatsu 250: Reiryoku Can pinpoint location of beings with Reiatsu without focusing. If they focus on one person they can detect Reiatsu level, base movement Speed, and their physical Attack strength. Can also predict where someone will appear after using a Fast Movement Technique. Focus Skills * Pesquisa Mastery - Arrancar & Vasto Lorde: Can detect all Stats except Weapons Skill, of all combatants, and track Fast Movements of 3 people at once. KP & -30 Reiryoku OR -60 Reiryoku * Master Analyst - Shinigami, Vizards, & Humans: Can detect all Stats except Weapons Skill, of all combatants, and can track weapon and attack movements with ease. (2 free blocks/parries every 10 posts) KP & -30 Reiryoku OR -60 Reiryoku 'Class Abilities' All-Class *'Reiatsu Armor: 'Reiatsu,Attack,Weapon Skill, Reiryoku - An ability that turns Reiatsu into a visible aura around the body, that extends up to 1 foot from the user. The aura-field completely and utterly dismisses the opponents' weapons and attacks if they have 60 less Reiatsu. If they have equal to or 50 less Reiatsu, impact damage is nullified, and slashes from blades and blade like energy are slowed by 30 Speed points upon contact with the aura-field. If your opponent has 60 or more Attack than you, normal damage is done. (All Non-Hollow Classes) *'Toughness: 'Reiatsu,Attack,weapon skill,Reiryoku, have Hierro or Reiatsu Armor - Can ignore serious injuries for 5 posts, and minor injuries indefinitely. *'Memories of Power:' in all Stats, Reiryoku - Obtain personal variants of Rank Perks and Division Skills you once possessed (Maximum of 2 Perks). Former Espada also regain the use of Gran Rey Cero. Shinigami/Vizard *'Enten Kobushi:' Attack, weapon skill, speed, Reiryoku- Fighting style used by advanced Shinigami. By implementing the same methods as Shunpo, the Shinigami instead focuses the energy towards his limbs, allowing him to throw punches and kicks at a speed equivalent to Shunpo. *'Shikai:' attack,Reiryoku (Gives plus 20 All Stats) Upon learning more about their Zanpaktou, a spiritual being will come face to face with the spirit residing in their blade, learning its name and obtaining a portion of its abilities. Shikai, the first release of the Zanpaktou's latent potential, is achieved, granting a boost to their abilities. *'Bankai: 'attack,Reiryoku (Gives plus 50 to all stats) Through intense training and mastery of Shikai, the second release for the Zanpaktou's power can be achieved. By facing the manifestation of the Zanpaktou Spirit, the true test begins and the individual must force the Spirit to submit to them, granting them the secondary release and true potential of their sword. *'Shunpo (Flash Step):' speed,Reiryoku (Instantly step up to 10 meters) By forcefully causing their legs to propel themselves forward at maximum velocity, Shinigami are capable of launching themselves forward at an astonishing speed, covering a large distance in a single step. *'Shunko (Flash Cry):' speed,Reiryoku-Instantly step up to 25 meters *Flash Scream:speed,weapon skill,Demon(demon art spell) Reiryoku- Named for the incredible screaming noise everybody nearby hears, the user moves for one post at such an incredible pace that they may take one (nearly) unblockable attack on any one person within sight. This attack can be nullified by having superior skill in analyzing your opponent as well as being better at reflexes, not to mention having a rather large stat difference between the two fighting individuals. (Must be Looked over) *'Shunpo Variant: 'SpeedShunpo Can create a Shunpo Variant that has special traits. Moderators may impose a requirement on one other Stat based on the effect of the Shunpo Variant. *'Kidou Spells:' See Demon Arts (add link) Vizard *'Mask Type 1: '(Vice-Captain Class Must Complete Training) +20 to All Stats for limited number of posts. Gain the use of Cero and Bala if they have the Stats. Limit increased by weekly training over a month. (Starting Limit decided by Staff) *'Mask Type 2:' (Vice-Captain Rank Must Complete Training) +25 to all Stats for limited number of posts. Can only be used when in Bankai. Limit increases for every 30 posts you make. (Starting Limit decided by Staff) *'Master Mask:' (Elder/Council only) +35 to All Stats and starts with Max Post Limit for their Type. Max Post Limit is 10 Posts for Type 1, and 15 Posts for Type 2 Hollow Classes Hollow *'Cero: 'Reiatsu - By concentrating their reiatsu at a single point, commonly the mouth, the reiatsu is then compressed and shot out in an energy beam towards the foe at a remarkable velocity. For every 100 reiatsu you have, you may fire a single Cero per thread, aka at 200 reiatsu you may fire two Ceros, 300 three and so forth. *'Evolutionary Track - Lesser Hollow To Gillian: '''In order for a Lesser Hollow to become a Gillian, they need to consume 50 Hollow NPCs, limited to 20 per thread. A minimum of 50 reiatsu is required and permission from a moderator or the current Lord of The Deep. *'Menos Evolutionary Track - Gillian To Adjucha:' In order for a Gillian to evolve into an Adjucha, they need to consume 200 Hollow Npc's, limited to 20 per thread. Also must have a minimum of 75 Reiatsu and permission from a moderator or the current Lord Of The Deep. *'Menos Evolutionary Track - Adjucha to Vasto Lorde:' In order to go from a Adjucha to a Vasto Lorde, one must consume 400 Hollow Npc's, limited to 20 per thread. They must have a minimum of 150 Reiatsu and permission from a moderator or the current Lord of The Deep. Keep track of your own number of hollows eaten. Place a line in signature reading '# ____ Class Hollows eaten' and update after every eaten hollow. After every Upgrade in form number will be reset to zero and rank will be updated. *'Evolutionary Track - Shinigamification:' Reiatsu Any Menos Class Hollow strong enough may begin the transformation into an Arrancar. A thread will be initiated with the Lord of The Deep where he unlocks latent abilities. Arrancar' *'Resurrecion: 'Reiryoku attack (+60 to All Stats) Upon an Arrancar tapping into their dormant Hollow side, they can achieve a boost in power by releasing their Zanpaktou, granting them a form that's similar to their former Hollow selves, increasing their powers by a impressive amount and allowing access to new abilities. *'''Master Release: Rank 4+ (+65 to All Stats) Those in the top four have exceptional control over their Hollow powers. *'Cero:' Reiatsu - By concentrating their Reiatsu at a single point, then releasing it, an energy beam is shot towards the foe at a remarkable velocity. Unlike regular Hollow, Arrancar can use this ability many times. *'Bala:' reiatsu Reiryoku - Balas are vaguely similar to Ceros, except in the fact that while Ceros are more condensed in reishi, Balas possess more of a concussive force while being able to be released in quick succession, although the typical Bala is far weaker than a Cero. *'Gran Rey Cero:' Reiryoku reiatsu - An unusually powerful and fast Cero, that slightly warps the space directly near it as it travels. Only Espada members can use it. Requires the Espada to draw blood before use. (Can use if bonus meets requirements. Once every 5 posts. 4 uses per thread.) *'Custom Cero: 'Reiatsu have Sonido Variant - Can create a Custom Cero, only your character can use. Use is restricted in Las Noches, and aside from special traits, is not any more powerful than a regular Cero. (Once every 5 posts. 4 uses per thread) *'Custom Cero Mastery:' Reiatsu - Your Custom Cero is now as powerful as a Gran Rey on top of its special traits. *'Hierro:' Reiatsu,attack,Weapon skill,Reiryoku: The skin of an Arracancar is extremely tough because of how their Hollow powers are condensed. If your opponent has 60 less Attack than you, no damage is done. If opponent has equal to or 50 less Attack than you, no impact damage occurs, and cutting you is so difficult that the impact causes them to flinch. If your opponent has 60 or more Attack than you, normal damage is done. *'Sonido:' Reiryoku speed (Instantly step up to 15 meters) The Arrancar's equivalent to the Shunpo, it relies on violently distorting one's Reiatsu to the point where they momentarily disappear with a static buzz, reappearing instantaneously at their desired location. While Shunpo is a will driven action, Sonido is instinctual. *'Sonido Variant:' Speed Sonido have Custom Cero - Can create a Sonido Variant that has special traits. Mods may impose a requirement on one other Stat based on the effect of the Sonido Variant. Humans Quincy/Fullbringers/High-Spec *'Unleash: 'Reiatsu - By tapping into their hidden reserves and exerting true willpower a Human can unleash a powerful attack using every thing they have, combining everything into a last resort effort. (Attack + Reiatsu = Strength of the Attack. Single use per battle, and leaves them at half their usual strength) Fullbringers *'Fullbring Novice:' Requirements (+10 to All Stats) Can activate Fullbring for 3 Posts, and have access only to one (1) basic weapon and ability from their Fullbring Focus (I.E: Ginjo's Pendant, Ichigo's Combat Pass etc). (+10 to All Stats) *'Fullbring (Incomplete) Level 1:' Reiatsu,Reiryoku ''- Can activate Fullbring for 10 Posts, and may pick one of the following: change the form of their weapon, strengthen their ability, or gain new abilities. (+10 to All Stats) *'Fullbring (Incomplete) Level 2:' ' Reiatsu,Weapon Skill,Reiryoku ''- Can activate Fullbring for an infinite amount of Posts or until knocked out of state. Can now take one of the options they did not take at Level 1. (+10 to All Stats) *'Fullbring:' Reiatsu,Weapon Skill,Reiryoku ''- Can activate Fullbring for infinite amount of posts or until knocked out of state. They may now take the third option they did not take in Levels 1 and 2. (+15 to All Stats) *'Bringer Light: Fullbring,Speed,Reiryoku ''- Can use the Bringer Light to make high speed movements up to 15 feet, and can jump double that distance at normal speed. *'Fullbring Final Form: Fullbring,Reaitsu,Weapon Skill,Reiryoku ''- Focusing all of their power, the user forces a change in their Fullbring, revealing its true nature. This changes the form of their weapon, and may also alter their existing abilities, or add new ones. (+35 to All Stats) *'Bringer Light Level 2: '''Final Form,Speed,Reiryoku ''- Distance increased to 25 Feet, and Fullbringer can now walk on air like Spiritual entities. (Gain a second step at 200 Speed) *'Fullbring Mastery:Final Form,Reiatsu,Weapon Skill,Reiryoku ''- The Fullbring Final Form is now your default Fullbring activation unless you hold back, or are knocked out of state into your previous form. (+40 to All Stats) *'Conversion:' Mastery,Reiryoku - Fullbringer may develop limited High-Spec powers and make use of one High-Spec ability not including Sál Stiga and Vitr Verr. High-Spec Humans *'Bresta Barsmid (Burst Attack):' Reiatsu, have Iron Defense One of their attack type abilities is boosted for five uses per thread with one post recharge. (Boost is equivalent to +10 to the Stat effecting boosted Attack Ability) *'Járn Vorn (Iron Defense):' Reiatsu, have Burst Attack - One Defensive Ability is boosted for 3 posts. (Boost is equivalent to +10 to the stat effecting boosted Defensive Ability) *'Svero (Sword):' Attack, Weapon Skill - Can form a weapon of Reishi and Reiatsu in a manner similar to how Quincies form arrows. *'Létta (Lift/Release):' Reiatsu - By focusing their power, a High-Spec Human can divert their energy to more important areas. (Cuts 2 stats in half, doubles 2 others.) {This is essentially how High-Specs would "release".} *'Sál Stíga (Soul Step):' Speed A technique developed to combat spiritual entities, Sal Stiga involves overloading one's Reishi onto the soles of their feet, the resulting controlled explosion propelling the Human forward at previously unreachable speeds. Can make a high speed movement up to 15 Meters. *'Sál Stíga Endr (Soul Step Again):' Speed, Reiatsu Can perform a second high speed movement directly after the first traveling 30 Meters, and can vibrate the Reishi in the air to allow air-walking. *'Vitr Verr (Wise-man):' Reiatsu, Attack, Weapon Skill Physical weapons can be strengthened to hold up against even released Zanpaktou, by channeling their Reiatsu through it in imitation of Fullbring. Quincy * Energy Bow: 'Requirements - The basic weapon of all Quincy, for the untrained it takes the form of a simple energy bow, which sometimes contains shapes reminiscent of their Quincy Cross. * '''Heilig Bogen (Holy Bow): 'Reiatsu, Weapon Skill, Reiryoku - When a Quincy has sufficiently mastered their powers, their bow can become solid and their Arrows become much stronger. (+20 to Attack) * 'Hirenkyaku (Flying Screen Step): 'speed, Reiryoku - A technique developed by the Eastern Quincy. By creating a "cloud" of reishi beneath their feet, Quincy can walk on air, and move instantly up to 40 feet. * '''Ransôtengai (Heavenly Wild Puppet):'' Skill 120, Reiatsu, Reiryoku - A technique developed by the Eastern Quincy, this allows a Quincy to continue to move by controlling Reishi strings with their mind, essentially turning their body into marionette. Especially useful if their body is paralyzed or they are too injured to move a certain limb. If this technique is used when they are in perfect condition, it augments their natural movement with the force from the strings. (+15 to Attack & Speed if uninjured) * '''Sanrei Glove: 'Attack, Weapon Skill, Yen- A special glove that repels Reishi, forcing the Quincy to undergo intense training to utilize their powers, but increases their abilities as a result. The gloves in use are ancient relics that are relegated to use by the Gemischt Quincy because of their downsides. When broken, Letzt Stil will be activated, and the glove will disintegrate. (+15 to All Stats after mastery) * Leiden Hant: 'Attack, Weapon Skill, Yen - Similar to the Sanrei Glove created by the Eastern Quincy of the past, the Leiden Hant repels Reishi and forces the wearer to train in order to overcome it's effects, but gets rid of all the old drawbacks involved with the Sanrei Glove's Letzt Stil, and as such are usually reserved for Echt Quincy. They can also be different articles of clothing aside from a glove. If a Gemischt Quincy comes into possession of a Leiden Hant, then they will require additional training to acquire Volständig. When the seal is broken, Volständig will be come active, and the wearer loses use of the Leiden Hant for the remainder of the fight. (+20 to All Stats after mastery) * '''Seele Schneider: 'Attack weapon skill, cash - A Quincy relic that creates a blade of rapidly vibrating Reishi, capable of cutting through most objects. Can be used like a sword for close quarters combat, but its true value lies in its use as a traditional Quincy Arrow, boosting the strength of a shot many times beyond its normal state. (+20 to Attack when used as a blade and +40 to Attack and Speed when fired as an Arrow) {Can only Carry 5 at a time} * '''Quincy: Letzt Stil (Quincy: Last Style): Reiatsu, Weapon Skill - When the Sanrei Glove of a lesser Quincy is broken, Letzt Stil becomes active, and they develop Reishi armor, and a "quiver" of pure Reishi that appears on the shoulder of their dominant arm. This form grants complete dominance of Reishi, allowing them to break down nearly everything made of Reishi for use in their arrows and techniques. When the technique comes to an end, the user loses all Quincy Powers and can only have them restored by the Quincy leader. (+100 to All Stats for 10 Posts) * Quincy: Volständig (Quincy: Complete): Reiatsu, Weapon Skill - When the Leiden Hant of a powerful Quincy is broken, Volständig becomes active. This gives the Quincy access to Reishi dominance the same as Letzt Stil, but gives them their own unique form and powers. Unlike Letzt Stil, Volständig does not cause the loss of power when the technique ends, but must recharge and cannot be used again in the same combat. There are two modes for Volständig: ** 'Wirksam (Efficient): '+80 to All Stats for 10 Posts ** 'Zerstörend (Destructive): '+130 to All Stats for 5 Posts. * 'Volständig Schalter (Complete Switch): 'Volständig, Weapon Skill - In the middle of a Volständig activation, a powerful Quincy may switch modes by sacrificing some of their time. If less than 3 posts of a Zerstörend release has passed, they can switch to Wirksam and have 5 more posts with the reduced boost. If less than 5 posts of a Wirksam release has passed, then they can switch to Zerstörend and have 2 posts with the increased boost. Trying to switch at any other time will cause the Leiden Hant to disintegrate * 'Blut (Blood): 'Below - Ancient techniques of the Quincy that involve moving Reishi through their circulatory system to increase the defensive and offensive capabilities of their bodies. The techniques come much easier to Echt Quincy due to their heritage, while Gemischt Quincy must train hard to gain their use. ** 'Blut Arterie (Blood Artery): 'Reiatsu, Weapon Skill, Reiryoku - Moving Reishi through their arteries causes the strength of a Quincy to become much higher. This allows them to increase their Attack and Speed by reducing their Reaitsu. (Ex: If you reduce Reiatsu by 20, then Attack and Speed go up by 10 each.) ** 'Blut Vene (Blood Vein): 'Reiatsu, Weapon Skill, Reiryoku - By moving Reishi through their veins a Quincy hardens their skin and allows them to avoid critical injuries. By sacrificing Attack and Speed they boost their Reiatsuto shield their bodies. If their Reiatsu Stat is equal to or greater than their opponent when using Blut Vene, only Attacks with 100 Attack higher than their Reiatsu can do damage. (Ex: Reducing Attack and Speed by 10 each increases Reiatsu by 20. ** 'Blut Vene Anhaben (Wearing the Blood Vein): 'Vene, Leader, Reiryoku - Extends the effects of Blut Vene outside of the body, allowing the Quincy Leader to defend themselves and their allies from attacks. It takes the form a spherical barrier, and absorbs Reishi from the surrounding area to function. (-10 to Attack for all Quincy and High-Spec in the area for 2 posts) Category:System